


Sake Kisses

by FullmetalHeartbreak



Series: RinRen One Shots [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalHeartbreak/pseuds/FullmetalHeartbreak
Summary: It was hot that day. Ukobach was just trying to get them something cold to drink. How was he to know the reaction they would have to sake?
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: RinRen One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sake Kisses

It was hot. So hot that neither the fan nor the ice pop was helping to cool Rin down. Rin's tail flicked behind him in annoyance as he tried to solve an algebra problem. Shima and Rin had fallen behind in their day classes, resulting in them being left to study in the Okumura's room while the rest of the cram school went on a trip to the Vatican. As far as Rin was concerned, he was better off here, hunched over his desk with Shima on the floor glaring at his texts.

Kuro paced the floor between the two boys, complaining loudly of his hunger. _Rin! Rin, I’m starving! Isn’t it time to eat?_

Rin did his best to ignore him and was mostly successful until Shima sighed loudly and rolled onto his back, “What’s up with him?”

“He says he’s hungry but he just ate an hour ago,” Rin replied, pushing back from the desk and leaning on the back two legs of his chair.

Things had been slightly strained between him and the other students after they found out he was the son of Satan. However, the events in Kyoto had changed that and the group had bonded significantly. He and Shima were especially close, which he was growing to appreciate. It had always just been him, Yukio, and the priests; now he truly had friends.

“How can anybody- even a demon like you- be hungry in heat like this?” Shima asked Kuro accusingly.

 _I want Silver Vine Sake! Or some fish! Or a bowl of milk! Rin, come on, please!_ The Cat Sídhe hopped into Rin’s lap and glared. _You should at least offer your guest something cold!_

With a sigh, Rin gave in, “C’mon, let’s take a break.”

“A break? Hell yeah!” Shima was on his feet, his shorts wrinkled and shirt exposing a patch of skin that Rin had to peel his eyes from.

Rin led the pink-haired boy into the kitchen where Kuro had run ahead to meet Ukobach. By the time the boys entered the kitchen, there was a cold glass bottle on the table with two glasses set beside it. Kuro was in the corner drinking his catnip sake, purring contentedly.

“What is that?” Shima asked as Rin picked up the bottle.

“Sake…” Rin paused considering, last time he drank he had embarrassed himself quite a bit but if he was aware he was drinking then surely it wouldn’t be as bad, right?

“We shouldn’t drink that…” Shima seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Rin, eyeing the bottle with interest.

“But it is cold…”

“And surely just a glass…”

“...or two wouldn’t hurt.”

So they took the bottle and glasses and went back to the bedroom, feeling a lot happier about being left behind.

“Dammit, Rin, that’s all that’s left! You gotta share,” Shima complained, reaching for Rin’s glass. They were sitting on the demon’s bed and had unintentionally finished the entire bottle of sake. 

Rin pulled back, nearly spilling the wine on himself, “No way! You had way more than me!”

Both boys were flushed and grinning, sitting closer than necessary despite the heat. Passed buzzed, the pair were open and comfortable with each other like they wouldn’t have been otherwise. The buzz was why neither pulled back from the shift conversation as the last glass was passed back and forth.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Shima asked suddenly, passing the nearly empty glass back to Rin.

“Once. But it doesn’t really count, we were in primary school,” Rin took a drink. “Have you?”

“Not yet,” Shima countered with a grin. 

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” Rin asked quietly, causing Shima to choke slightly on his drink. Chuckling, Rin muttered, “Guess that’s a no.”

“Rin I’m supposed to be a monk! I’m not supposed to want girls and definitely not guys…” Shima trailed off, looking down at Rin’s black shorts.

“But do you? Do you want to kiss guys?” Rin asked, his tone soft but steady, as if reassuring himself.

“I… I don’t know… I want to try it,” Shima’s gaze stayed fixed and the last drink of wine stayed firmly in his grip.

“I do too,” Rin whispered, admitting something out loud he never had before. Shima’s eyes shot up to meet Rin's.

The boys searched each other’s expressions for a moment before silently moving. Rin took the glass from Shima and set it aside, Shima shifted closer and set his hand on Rin’s thigh with a squeeze, Rin cupped his cheek and pulled him close and suddenly nothing else mattered.

The kiss tasted like sake. It was messy and clumsy but all they wanted was more. Shima’s other hand made its way to Rin’s thigh and Rin’s hands tangled in Shima's pink locks. When they had to pull apart for air, they leaned their heads together and panted.

“Your lips are soft,” Shima laughed softly.

“Yours aren’t too bad either,” Rin smiled back.

“Can we do it again?” Rather than answer verbally, Rin crashed his lips into Shima’s again, feeling more confident as the kiss progressed.

Both figured out to breathe from their noses to prolong the kisses, and as their confidence grew so did their adventurousness. Rin pulled away just enough from Shima to suck the other boy’s bottom lip which elicited the first moan. Then Shima nipped at Rin’s lip and earned his own moan. Rin pulled away from Shima and began to kiss his neck, though clumsy and sloppy it was more than enough to have inebriated Shima moaning his name. Kissing, licking and sucking until he found a spot just below Shima's jawline that had his fingers digging into Rin's thighs. Rin nipped gently with his fangs, causing Shima to gasp, and moved his hand to lay on the other boy’s thigh.

He miscalculated, however, and his open palm landed on Shima’s hardened cock. They froze and pulled back to look at each other, assessing the swollen lips and messy hair and blown pupils.

“Fuck it,” Rin muttered after a few seconds and straddled Shima, pressing his own bulge into the pink-haired boy’s. The feeling made both of them groan and thrust towards each other, desperate for more friction. Shima’s hands grabbed Rin’s ass, brushing the base of his tail and sending an electric shock through the demon.

“Oh! Do- do that again!” Rin begged, thrusting harder.

"Your tail?" Shima asked, curiously watching Rin's face as he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it. He was rewarded with a high pitched whine and Rin's fingers gripping tighter at his shoulders as blue eyes stared back into his.

Both boys were too turned on to consider stopping and too drunk to consider consequences. Rin's hands were desperately struggling to free Shima's cock from his shorts, lack of coordination frustrating him, resulting in a low growl that made Shima grip his tail harder.

The feeling made Rin lean his head against Shima's shoulder and whine, causing the other boy to laugh softly, "You sound so cute."

"I'm not fucking cute, Shim-a-a. I wanna make you cu-um," Rin whined breathlessly but was filled with new determination, finally freeing Shima and himself from their pants. He looked up at Shima, his blue eyes burning with fire he was careful to contain.

Staring into each other's eyes with parted lips and panting breaths, Shima nodded in consent to Rin. Not breaking eye contact, Rin wrapped a hand around himself and the monk. They both gasped at the feeling of their cocks pressing against each other, looking down to watch Rin stroke them. The two found a pace that left them breathless and moaning loudly, eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Rin pressed their lips together again, open mouthed and hot. They swallowed each other's moans with each movement. 

Shima's cock began to throb again's Rins and he thrusted upwards into the other boy's hand, pulling away from the kiss to press his face into Rin's neck. 

"Fuck, Rin… I'm gonna-" As Shima came, he moaned Rin's name, stroking the tail in his right hand as hard and fast as he could.

Rin gasped at the feeling of Shima's cum spraying on his shirt and thr torturous pace on his tail. Rin dug his nails into Shima's arm and stiffened.

"Ah-aahhhh! Shimaa!" Rin's cum painted their clothed torsos and he fell limp against Shima.

"That was… that was one hell of a kiss," Shima whispered against Rin's neck.

Rin laughed breathlessly, releasing their cocks and wiping his hand on the edge of the bed. "Did you enjoy it?"

Shima pulled away to look up at Rin, the fire in his eyes had died down and from his swollen lips to the flush on his cheeks he looked thoroughly fucked. Rolling his eyes, Shima pushed Rin off his lap and onto the bed, settling between his legs after adjusting their shorts.

With his elbows on either side of Rin's face he grinned, "Nope. Hated it. I'm definitely straight."

Rin rolled his eyes and slid his hands to the hem of Shima's shirt to tug it off before taking off his own. As they relaxed against each other, Rin's tail wrapped around Shima, stroking softly up his back and between his shoulders.

"We're doing that again," Shima said, as if daring Rin to argue.

Rin grunted and put a hand on Shima'd chin so he could chastely press their lips together. Shima sighed, running a hand up Rin's bare side. Both boys were feeling slightly exhausted. And despite the heat causing their bodies to stick together, neither wanted to move away.

Shima laid his head on Rin's chest, Rin's tail still tracing designs on his back. Rin sighed softly and ran a hand through Shima's hair, messing it even more. Soon, the two fell asleep, aided by the sake and post-coitial bliss.

When Yukio returned a few hours later, he didn't expect to find the two half naked and tangled together in Rin's bed. Not when he had left them with the sole purpose of studying. But, he supposed, this would be a problem for tomorrow when they had even more assignments to do. For now, he was going to go find someone to bleach his eyes and scour the memory of what he'd just seen.


End file.
